Scentsible
by harukafics
Summary: The members of Hyotei discover that waking Jiroh is much harder than they thought.


This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge. The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.

Scentsible (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (email: haruka at ymail dot com)

* * *

"I tried to wake him up, but I think he's too far gone this time."

*poke poke* "I believe you're right."

"Well, it's time to go home and we can't just LEAVE him here!"

The Regulars from the Hyotei Gakuen tennis team all stood in a circle around their teammate, Jiroh, who was blissfully sleeping, unaware of their attention and concern. Jiroh was well known for being able to sleep anytime, anywhere, but usually they were able to awaken him when it was important enough (like to get his butt onto the court for a match.)

Now, however, the boys wanted to go home, but were unsure what to do with their slumbering friend.

"Jiroh!" Gakuto cupped his hands around his mouth and bent down by the other boy's ear. "JIROH!"

"Zzzz …."

"Wake up, already, moron!" Shishido pushed on Jiroh's shoulder, jostling him back and forth.

"Zzzz …."

Yuushi regarded the situation logically. "If he won't respond to touch or sound, perhaps scent would do it. It is a powerful memory trigger, and might stir him out of this self-induced coma."

Captain Atobe Keigo glanced toward a flower bed at the base of a nearby tree. "Kabaji, go get some of those flowers."

"Usu." The hulking Sophomore obeyed, bringing over a bouquet of brightly-coloured tulips. Atobe took the flowers and held them close to Jiroh's face. The sleeping boy sniffed and smiled, but didn't wake up.

"I don't think it's working," Choutarou pointed out. "Any other ideas?"

"Maybe we just need something a little more dramatic than flowers." Atobe said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with a finger. He paused and glanced at his hand. "Hmm, why not?" He bent down and held his wrist under Jiroh's nose.

"Uh, Buchou, what are you doing?" Hiyoshi gave him a funny look.

"I'm wearing very elegant cologne," Atobe replied, watching Jiroh for a sign of recognition. "It's expensive enough that even a corpse should elicit a positive response."

Jiroh's nose wiggled and he sneezed on Atobe's arm, then rolled over onto his side. "Zzzz …."

"Yuck!" Atobe said in disgust, holding his arm away from him. "You can either wake him up or leave him there – I'm going to wash this off and go home. Come along, Kabaji, I'll give you a ride."

"Usu." The larger boy followed his captain as he strode away.

The remaining teammates looked helplessly down at Jiroh, who was still softly snoring.

"Here's a thought!" Choutarou said brightly, digging into his bookbag. "I didn't feel like eating a sandwich the other day and just remembered to get it out of my locker when I was leaving. It's in a sealed container that my mother wants back, but it's tuna, and it's been in there for three days." He pulled out the container and opened the lid. The boys all groaned and turned away.

"That is PUTRID!" Gakuto cried, covering his nose.

"Then Jiroh should certainly notice it, right?" Choutarou held the container at arm's length, holding it close to their oblivious teammate. Jiroh made a face, but turned onto his other side and slipped back into deep sleep.

"How could he NOT wake up from that?!" Hiyoshi demanded.

Shishido eyed Gakuto thoughtfully. "If three-day old tuna doesn't work, maybe it's time to bring out the big guns." He suddenly shoved Gakuto to the ground and grabbed him by the ankle, lifting him half-way into the air as he yanked off his tennis shoe.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gakuto screamed, flailing around in his upside-down position.

"It's cruel and drastic, but I want to go home sometime today!" Shishido pushed Gakuto's foot up against Jiroh's nose. This time, the boy scowled and shoved the offending odor away from his face, but didn't open his eyes.

Shishido let go of Gakuto's ankle. "I give up."

"One last try," Yuushi said with a smile as he brought something out of his pocket. "A girl gave me this earlier and I forgot I still had it."

"What girl?" Gakuto frowned, then stared wide-eyed at the object Yuushi held. "You think?" he asked.

"Why not? It would work for almost anyone else." The Hyotei tensai leaned down and wafted a freshly opened chocolate bar under Jiroh's nose. The boys all watched expectantly.

At first it didn't look like anything was going to happen. Then ….

*crunch*

Yuushi stared in surprise at the bite in his chocolate bar while Jiroh chewed in blissful enjoyment. He opened one eye and grinned at his teammates.

"Everybody has their weak point," he chuckled. "You should have tried this before the flowers, pungent cologne, rancid tuna, and Gakuto's stinky foot!"

Fortunately for him, he was able to outrun them all so they couldn't discover whatever weak points his body might have had.

* * *

(Word challenge – Chocolate)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
